There many types of DC to DC power converter circuits and systems. In a typical DC to DC power converter with multiple DC power sources the DC power converter circuit switches from one DC power source to another DC power source among the multiple DC power sources. However, the energy drawn from each of the multiple DC power sources can vary greatly due to the load on the DC power converter circuit when the corresponding one of the multiple DC power sources is being utilized.
It is in this context that the following embodiments arise.